10 Reasons Why I Hate Jason Grace
by Ms.PotterRideEverdeenJackson
Summary: For all Jason-haters Thnx MistressEmu pls no flames. (No thanks to That Was Such A Face Palm)
1. Contents-y Thing

**10 reasons why I hate Jason Grace**

By: Nicotehmudkipz78 and MistressEmu

He's a complete and total Gary Stu

The worst hardship he's ever faced is the fact that he stapled his OWN face

He has the perfect Aphrodite child girlfriend

He can FLY!

He's a freakin' PRAETOR

He just so happened to be the ONLY one not turned to gold by Midas (hmm…)

He doesn't have ADHD or dyslexia but is still a halfblood who can fight good

He's Zeus' kid!

Zeus/Jupiter came back a SECOND time for him to be born. (seriously?)

He is tall, blonde, and "sexy"


	2. Gary Stu (overall)

**10 Reasons Why I Hate Jason Grace: **

He's A Complete and Total Gary Stu

**AN: As all of you know, I am the ULTIMATE Jason Hater. I've gotten a few messages to do this, so I shall. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: Thank GOD that Jason and all of his dumbness belongs to Rick Riordan (No offense Rick!) Teehee**

Am I the only person who's ever noticed that Jason Grace is a Gary Stu? Think about it. He's got everything a demigod could dream of;

His ex girlfriend is the PRAETOR OF THE TWELFTH LEGION FULMINATA!

His girlfriend is Aphrodite's daughter (to be explained in chappie 3)

He "Just so happens" to be Zeus' second child with THE SAME WOMAN!" (8 and 9)

And, SO MUCH MORE!


	3. Hardships

**10 Reasons Why I Hate Jason Grace:**

The Worst Hardship He Ever Faced Was Stapling His Own Face

**Disclaimer: Jason and all of his dumbuttness belongs to Rick Riordan**

Okay, I know what you're all going to say;

"His mom died and he was taken from his sister, derp derp"

Well sure, but that technically happened for the better because he wouldn't have become PRAETOR OF NEW ROME if that hadn't happened now would it, nope.

Also, LIKE HE REMEMBERS! he was 3 when he was taken away and was GONE TO NEW ROME when his mom died. DERP DERP TO YOU SIR!

But he'll always remember stapling his face coz it left a SCAR THAT DOESN'T GO AWAY.

Finally, did you READ the first book in HOO?

Coz it CLEARLY STATES 20+ times,

Jason had amnesia, this.

Jason couldn't remember, that.

I think I've made my point.

PWND! Jason lovers!

PWND IN YOUR FACE!

Read Chappie 3,

Ultimate Gazzy / NicoTehMudkipz78

(Whateverz u feel like callin' me byz)


	4. Piper

**10 Reasons Why I Hate Jason Grace:**

His Girlfriend Is An Aphrodite Child (hmm...)

**Disclaimer: Jason's Stupidness is for Rick Riordan ONLY.**

His GF Piper JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE APHRODITE'S CABIN LEADER. (Hmm...)

Not much more I can really put on dis topic but whatevers.

Peace Out,

Ultimate Gazzy or NicoTehMudkipz78. Whichever suits your fancy.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	5. Flying

**AN: Sorry peeps who haven't HATEMAILED this. I know it's been a while but I have 2 reasons**

**I got a TON of hate mail (as I said before) for this**

**I've been caught up with school and stuff but it's finally spring break! Yay!**

**Anyways, on to part 4!**

**HE CAN FLY!**

So…. Yeah. He can FLY? WHY RICK? He was WAY overly perfect as is, but he can fly? You gotta be kidding? I know he's Zeus' kid if that's the case, I have one question, why can't Thalia fly eh? Answer me that. Seriously Rick, give us (your readers) a reason, how? How does this Gary-Stu get the coolest power, seriously, I'd much prefer if Thalia conquered her fear of heights and discovered that she could fly all along but was to afraid, that would be an interesting turn of events. It was a waste to throw it out on THIS guy.

Catch ya l8er,

Ultimate Gazzy (formerly known as nicotehmudkipz78)

**Ps: JASON GRACE DOES NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES BELONG TO ME, ULTIMATE GAZZY, THANK GOD. **


	6. Praetoriness

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to say, for the record Jason is not my character (Thank God) **

**Part 5!**

**HE WAS THE PRAETOR OF NEW ROME! :(**

Oh no! Jason isn't praetor anymore! Big whoop. I'm glad. He does NOT deserve a duty as important as praetor I'm sorry, but no, just no. I would be a happy girl if Jason had never become praetor. Reyna is awesome and he is the opposite.

Here are a couple things I HATE about his praetorhood or whatever

**Jeyna. It's gross. I think Reyna is awesome but TOTALLY should be single. Sorry Jeyna shippers!**

**The benefits. He gets to just sit there as other people are dying left and right while he just orders them around.**

And that's only the bare minimum folks!

Cya next chappie!

Ultimate Gazzy


	7. Midas

**Disclaimer: read EVERY CHAPTER before this one.**

**He Was The ONLY One Not Gilded By King Midas **

Great. I'd MUCH rather Leo not be turned to gold coz he's awesome

**To make up for lost words watch these. If you don't you won't get a cookie. (::)**

** watch?v=60og9gwKh1o**

** watch?v=yltlJEdSAHw**

**Teehee!**


End file.
